Black Sails, White Sheets
by TifaKurosaki
Summary: Flint x Personaje Original / Una prostituta residente en Nassau conoce al capitán Flint solo de vista. Pero le gustaría llegar a conocerle más a fondo.


- Vete preparando – me dijo mi compañera despertándome y asomando la cabeza a mi habitación – los chicos de Flint acaban de llegar a Nassau.

- ¿Flint? – me senté en la cama bruscamente, haciéndo que se riese de mi.

- ¿Todavía estás igual? Nena, no te va a escoger en la vida – entró en mi cuarto y abrió las cortinas. Cerré los ojos, poniéndome una mano ante ellos – nunca se folla a ninguna y cuando lo hace, siempre es a las mejores. Ya lo sabes.

Se fue de mi cuarto con el usual contoneo de caderas al que todas terminábamos acostumbrándonos y yo suspiré, rascándome la cabeza y sintiéndome menos que nada. Sabía que lo que me acababa de decir era cierto, Flint no iba a elegir a una niña, que acababa de empezar el negocio, tan insignificante como yo. Jamás. Aun así ese día tendría trabajo, sus chicos eran unos cerdos pero al menos eran amables. No como los de Vane, me daban escalofríos solo de pensar en ellos. Aparté las sábanas y me levanté completamente desnuda, lavándome con el agua que tenía en el baño. Estaba fría pero hacía tanto calor que era muy reconfortante. Me perfumé como era debido: las muñecas, el cuello, las puntas del pelo y por supuesto las ingles. Pinté mis ojos de negro, realzando lo que a mi me parecía un bonito color miel y la intensidad de mi mirada. Me puse los trapos ligeros y minúsculos que me servían de ropa y las botas altas, alborotándome más aún la melena castaña porque a los hombres les encantaban esas greñas. Y salí de la habitación, dispuesta a hacer dinero. Conforme bajaba las escaleras los escuchaba decirme cosas, mientras que otros se hundían en los pechos y las faldas de esta u aquella.

Antes que nada, fui a desayunar. No se follaba igual con el estómago vacío y tenía que hacerme clientela. Mientras me llevaba una manzana a la boca, le ví entrar. Apenas miraba a las chicas, andaba con esa dignidad que le caracterizaba, muy atento a lo que Eleanor Guthrie tenía que decirle. Pasaron por delante de mí, hablando casi en susurros, y fue solo un segundo pero cuando los intensos ojos verdes de Flint me miraron de soslayo, se me disparó el corazón. Max tuvo que zarandearme para devolverme a la realidad, riéndose también de mí como lo había hecho la chica anterior. La miré tragando el trozo de manzana que había olvidado en mi boca.

- Val, ¿Qué haces? ¿No ves que tenemos mucho que hacer? – me miraba con esos ojazos que tenía y una sonrisa en esa boca sexy, la muy puta.

- Déjame ¿Vale? – le dije mordiendo la manzana de nuevo, viendo como Flint se metía en el despacho de Eleanor. Miré a Max y la ví mirando al mismo punto que yo con cara de preocupación – no te preocupes, si Flint se follase a alguien sería a ti.

- Eso ya lo sé, pero yo nunca me lo follaría – me miró alzando las cejas.

- Ya, tu solo le comes el coño a Eleanor ¿No? – dio una carcajada, empujándome mi hombro con el suyo.

- No tengo yo la culpa de ser su favorita… - negué con la cabeza, suspirando mientras observaba la puerta cerrada – Deberías intentarlo.

- ¿El qué? – Puso los ojos en blanco

- ¿Qué va a ser? ¡Follarte al capitán Flint! Te vuelve loca, eso lo sabemos todas.

- Y por ende toda la isla. No todos los días se ve un pelirrojo tan… - dejé de hablar cuando Gates, uno de los hombres de Flint, se acercó a nosotras. Se sentó junto a nosotras, mirando la puerta a la que yo tanto observaba mientras cogía un plátano. Max me miró y se encogió de hombros. Se dio la vuelta y se sentó en su regazo. Hora de trabajar.

- Hola cariño – dijo quitándole el plátano, metiéndoselo en la boca casi hasta la garganta. Lo sacó y quedó tanto vulgar como elegante, ella tenía esa capacidad y yo la envidiaba de una manera… – ¿Tanta hambre tienes?

- Ahora no puedo – algunos siempre ponían esa excusa, pero no se cortaban a la hora de mirar.

- Nene, siempre es buen momento, y no vas a tardar mucho conmigo – dijo ella pasándole la mano por la entrepierna.

- A ti no puedo follarte, es una pérdida de tiempo – Max se rió alegremente.

- Oh, no, pero te puedo hacer otras cosas y te prometo que te va a gustar muchísimo. Tengo unas manos de oro, y por ser tú, te dejo que me toques las tetas, cielo – cuando vi la cara que le puso, supe que le tenía en el bote. Miró la puerta, miró a Max y me miró a mí.

- Tú – me dijo, y me señalé mirándole, francamente sorprendida.

- ¿Nos quieres a las dos? ¿Tienes dinero, cariño? – preguntó Max.

- No, tú vas a hacer algo por mi – se sacó una moneda y me la dio – quiero que esperes fuera de esa puerta y cuando salga el capitán, o si pasa algo extraño, me avisas.

- ¿Y que nos interrumpa? – le dijo Max. Gates le sonrió.

- No me va a llevar mucho con una belleza como tu.

Se levantaron riéndose y fueron escaleras arriba, metiéndose en la habitación más cercana a su capitán. Me levanté, guardándome la moneda y fui tras ellos, observando como Gates le metía las manos bajo la falda a Max, que no paraba de darle manotazos riendo alegremente. Me apoyé en la pared entre ambas puertas, terminándome la manzana y nerviosa por estar tan cerca de él. Era una gilipollez que no llevaba a ninguna parte, no había nada más ridículo que una puta enamorada. Era una pérdida de tiempo y sufrimiento asegurado, pero no podía evitar derretirme como el lacre ante el fuego cada vez que le veía. Era el pirata más apuesto con el que me había cruzado, y me moría de ganas por verle entre las sábanas.

Me acerqué un poco más al despacho de la señorita Guthrie, intentando escuchar algo, y me sentí nerviosa al escuchar su voz grave. Hablaba tranquilamente, aunque no escuchaba el tema que estaban tratando. Eleanor sonaba alterada, supuse que él le estaba pidiendo algo que a ella no le terminaba de convencer. Un rato después, escuché que las sillas se movían y me alejé un poco de la puerta, tirando el hueso de la manzana por la ventana. Las puertas se abrieron y me esforcé en no mirarles, pero no pude evitarlo. Eleanor me saludó con una sonrisa amable, como siempre. Flint miraba al suelo, pensativo, cuando ella le paró.

- Oye, ¿Por qué no te relajas un poco? Siempre estás muy tenso y me temo que es porque llevas mucho sin descargar – la verdad es que si se le veía cansado.

- Tengo que hablar con mucha gente hoy, Guthrie. Tu padre entre ellos.

- Lo sé, por eso te lo digo. Mira, Valeria es casi nueva por aquí, pero todos sus clientes están muy contentos – me puso la mano cariñosamente en el hombro, pensé que si Max viese como me sonreía se moriría de celos – si pasaras un rato con ella sería muy bueno para su negocio.

Flint me miró de arriba abajo con curiosidad, y tuve que obligarme a mantenerle la mirada de manera juguetona sin explotar de la emoción. Y siguió mirándome durante casi un minuto, tomándose su tiempo en observar mis labios, mi escote, mi melena. Pensándoselo, evaluándome. El estómago me estaba matando de los nervios y aunque supe que debería insinuarme para terminar de ganármelo, no podía moverme. Lo único que podía hacer era desear que esos labios se curvasen en una sonrisa solo para mi. Finalmente suspiró y miró a Eleanor.

- Lo siento, tengo mucha prisa. En otro momento – esta me preguntó con la mirada que demonios estaba haciendo y acompañó a Flint a la salida del burdel. Entonces me acordé de que me habían pagado para algo.

- Señor Gates, su capitán ha salido – no había terminado de dar los golpes en la puerta y ya había salido alegremente, dándome las gracias y guiñándole el ojo a Max.

- El tío ha tardado más de lo que me esperaba, pero ha pagado bien – salió secándose las manos en un trapo. Asentí y me fui escaleras abajo.

Sabía que tenía que trabajar, pero en su lugar me tomé la libertad de encerrarme en la habitación. No almorcé, solo me limité a tumbarme en la cama suspirando por una ridícula ilusión. Llegué a la conclusión, allí tumbada y observando como se ponía el sol horas después, de que me conformaría con tenerle una noche. Solo una vez. Al fin y al cabo él era el pirata importante que era y yo una puta de mala muerte, pensar otra cosa sería una fantasía. Y no me podía permitir fantasear. Salí de allí, con las tripas rugiéndome, y me dirigí a la taberna más cercana mientras que me comía la segunda manzana del día. Tenía que trabajar algo si quería comer un plato decente de lo que fuese. Los piratas que veía iban pasados de rosca, ocupados con sus asuntos o con otras chicas. Esa noche ninguno parecía prestarme atención.

Suspiré, dejándome caer en unas cajas junto al bar, y eché la cabeza hacia atrás, mirando al cielo mientras resoplaba. Cerré los ojos mientras movía el cuello, y escuché una risita muy cerca de mi cara. Abrí los ojos y aspiré. Se me paró el tiempo, se paró el mundo cuando me encontré a Flint mirándome y sonriéndome. Estaba inclinado hacia adelante, despedía un ligero olor a alcohol, pero no tan fuerte como para ser insoportable. Teniendo en cuenta como podían llegar a oler los piratas, lo suyo era limpieza escrupulosa. Me puse derecha y le miré sobre mi hombro, dedicándole una sonrisa nerviosa.

- ¡Capitán! ¿No estaba muy ocupado? – dije todo lo suave que pude, intentando ser sexy o algo parecido – le veo ahora de fiesta y no puedo evitar pensar que me rechazó porque no le parezco lo suficientemente buena para usted.

- ¿Cómo has llegado a esa ridícula conclusión? – me dijo, ofreciéndole la mano. Me apoyé en ella para ponerme en pie, notando el tacto áspero de sus dedos, que rodeaban los míos hasta tocar la palma de su mano.

- Es lo que cualquiera pensaría cuando la rechazan de pleno – me armé de valor y me acerqué a él, contoneo de caderas incluido.

- ¿Sigue en pie la oferta? – no pude evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja. Sin soltarle la mano, me giré camino al burdel, haciendo pasar sus dedos por mi cintura desnuda.

Le sentí olerme el pelo, se me pusieron los bellos de punta y se me olvidó como caminar cuando me besó el cuello. Me cogió en volandas, abrazándome por la cintura, y me metió en el callejón junto a esa tasca de mala muerte. Sus dedos ansiosos desenredaron los lazos de mi corsé, y yo seguía aún de espaldas a él. Eché la mano hacia atrás y le agarré lo que esperaba duro pero me encontré apenas despierto. Solo bastaron unas caricias acompañadas de unos gemidos – hacía tanto que no gemía de verdad que ni lo recordaba – para que estuviese listo, para ser mío. Me agarró las tetas con fuerza mientras se rozaba con mi culo, besándome la mejilla y jadeando junto a mi boca.

- Capitán, Guthrie dice que quiere hablar contigo – Billy Bones, otro de sus hombres, se asomaba al callejón, haciendo que Flint separase la cara de mi cuello y su polla de debajo de mi falda.

- ¿Es muy urgente? – el chico asintió. Flint suspiró y se separó de mí, metiéndose su miembro en los pantalones. Me giré y le miré implorante – no me mires así pequeña – me puso la mano en la cara y me besó de manera salvaje. Tanto que incluso me hizo daño en la nuca con sus dedos. No tenían permitido besarnos, pero él era una excepción para mí. Él lo tenía permitido todo. Me volvió loca con sus labios y los mordiscos que me daba. Quise más. Necesité más – ya quisiera yo no alejarme de ti en toda la noche.

- No lo hagas – susurré contra su boca, haciéndome cosquillas con su barba pelirroja. Le sentí sonreír pero supe que se iría. Su deber como capitán estaba antes que el coño de una furcia.

Se sacó una moneda del bolsillo, la besó y me la dio. Obviamente no iba a rechazarla, aunque realmente no hicimos nada y a él se lo haría gratis. Le vi alejarse con el gilipollas de Billy, que era un buen tipo (para ser un pirata), pero en esos momentos le odiaba. Y a Eleanor también. Me abroché el corsé y me di la vuelta camino al burdel. Ya comería algo más de fruta, no quería más hombres que no fuesen Flint. No esa noche. Me crucé con Vane y sus dos perros inseparables, y me alejé todo lo que pude de esos tres locos. Empezó a caer humedad y no tenía nada con lo que taparme, así que aceleré un poco el paso. Al llegar al burdel, me quise meter en mi habitación pero estaban follando dentro, así que no me quedó más remedio que quedarme en la entrada, escondida en las sombras para no llamar atención y comiendo fruta como si no hubiese mañana.

Cuando llevaba dos plátanos y medio, vi a Eleanor entrar con él, con mi capitán. Ella iba directa al despacho pero él no parecía mostrarle atención, con una actitud muy diferente a la de esa mañana. Miraba a su alrededor, a las parejas de las esquinas y a las chicas que le decían cosas para atraerles. Hice como la que no me daba cuenta y pasé por delante de ambos, notando como su mirada me seguía, loca por pararme allí mismo y dejar que me tomase. Subí las escaleras ante ellos, contoneándome, levantándome un poco la falda para asegurarme que veía bien lo de debajo ya que, obviamente, no llevaba más que mi piel. Llamé a la habitación de Max, y cuando me abrió vi que sonreía sobre mi hombro como solo lo hacía con su chica. Acto seguido saludó elegantemente con la cabeza y me dejó pasar. Me senté en su cama con una sonrisita, me mordí el labio cuando se paró a observarme con los brazos en jarras.

- ¿Nos los repartimos? – me dijo con una sonrisita idéntica a la mía. Me reí por primera vez en todo el día – chica, ¿Qué le has hecho? No paraba de mirarte como loco y pasaba de Elean totalmente…

- Iba a follarme en un callejón pero el maravilloso Billy Bones y tu mujer nos interrumpieron – Max se rió por lo bajo - ¿Quién coño interrumpe a una puta? Nadie, solo tu chica.

- No te enfades con ella, nos protege mucho y seguro que ahora le convence de que siga con lo que iba. Y si no lo convenzo yo – dijo alzando una ceja, entrecerrando coquetamente sus ojos de gata – ven, vamos a esperar fuera. No lo pierdas de vista o se lo lleva alguna de estas furcias.

Riéndonos nos fuimos fuera, y Max empezó a detallarme punto por punto porqué una mujer es mejor que un hombre. Y porqué todas las putas deberíamos estar enamoradas de mujeres. Le iba a comentar que su teoría era casi perfecta cuando nuestras personas favoritas salieron de la habitación. Ambos estaban de muy buen humor, sospechaba yo que algo más habían bebido ahí dentro. Flint tenía los botones de la camisa abiertos hasta el pecho, y me sorprendí al ver que apenas había pelo. Me mordí el labio apreciando lo que veía de sus pectorales y le miré a los ojos en cuanto sentí los suyos dirigirse hacia mi.

- Eleanor, ¿Todas las chicas tienen el mismo entusiasmo que Val? Si es así esto es una mina de oro… - dijo conforme se me acercaba. Yo jugaba con un mechón de mi pelo, mirándole coquetamente.

- Normalmente no – dijo Max, Flint la miró – pero es que a ella le encantas, capitán.

- Entiendo – Me miró directamente a los ojos, con esa sonrisita de suficiencia que se le puso en cuanto escuchó lo mucho que me gustaba – ¿Dónde hay una cama? – me susurró – aunque no es que nos haga falta, ¿Verdad?

Miré el cuarto de Max, señalándole con la cabeza. Me cogió de la mano y me guió hasta él, y antes de que cerrase la puerta escuché a Eleanor decir "Parece ser que vas a tener que dormir conmigo, Max" y a mi compañera reírse tontamente. A partir de ese momento solo me centré en sentir. Flint se quitó la larga chaqueta que llevaba, dejándola caer en el suelo junto a sus armas, y me quitó el corsé por segunda vez esa noche. Enganchó los dedos en mi falda y la bajó conforme iba besando cada trozo de mi piel. Sus labios me pusieron la piel de gallina y me hicieron mojar mis muslos cuando me besó entre ellos. Me agarraba del culo con fuerza, devorándome, metiéndome la lengua entre los labios menores y saboreándome. Gemí, las piernas no me iban a sostener mucho más si seguía así.

Tiré de su camisa y le dejé con el torso descubierto, me tomó en sus brazos cuando me puse de rodillas y me posó delicadamente en la alfombra. Acarició mi piel, oscura en contraste con lo blanco que era. Su torso estaba manchado por pecas y por numerosas cicatrices, unas más recientes que otras, y las rocé con las puntas de mis dedos. Se recreó en mis pezones, pellizcándolos y poniéndolos firmes, hundiendo la cara entre mis pechos un momento después, abrazándome por la cintura.

- Se que no está permitido y me disculpo por lo de antes – sus ojos en los que me hundía como si del mismo mar se tratase, llegándome su mirada al alma – pero ¿Me dejarás besarte si te pago más?

- Por favor… - pasé los dedos por sus labios, por su barba, mirándole con algo más que deseo – bésame.

Sus labios apretaban los míos con fuerza, su lengua se movía despacio en mi boca, jugando con la mía. Subí mis manos de su espalda a su pelo recogido y esa vez fui yo la que le hizo daño. Noté como apartaba uno de sus brazos de mi cintura para bajarse los pantalones con prisas, y también noté la presión de su glande contra mi coño, abriéndome los labios y deslizándose entre ellos. Le tiré tan fuerte del pelo que le despeiné, pero no pareció importarle, al contrario, me miró sonriente entre mechones de pelo rojizo, entrando finalmente en mi cuerpo.

Le sentí llenarme, abriéndose paso hasta el fondo sin miramientos, de manera brusca y casi gruñendo en mi boca. Me levantó las caderas, le rodeé la cintura con mis piernas, y comenzó a follarme con intensidad. Estaba apoyada en el suelo solo con mis omóplatos, apretaba las largas hebras de la alfombra con mis dedos, gimiendo a pleno pulmón cada vez que sus caderas golpeaban las mías. Me la sacó con brusquedad, como todo lo que hacía, y me hizo sentarme sobre él, echándose hacia atrás y observándome. Apoyé mis manos en su amplio pecho, moviendo mis caderas despacio, apretándole solo la punta de todo lo que tenía para darme. Se apoyaba en las manos, que tenía tras el cuerpo, mientras miraba su polla hundirse entre mis labios.

- ¿Qué me estás haciendo? – dijo con voz ronca, mordiéndose el labio.

- Te estoy haciendo el amor, tu solo me follabas, mi capitán – me dejé caer bruscamente solo una vez, metiéndomela hasta el fondo, para seguir centrándome solo en su glande después.

- Vas a hacer que me corra dentro…

- Hay remedios contra lo que pueda pasar – volví a dejarme caer de nuevo, pero no me dejó volver a hacerlo más. Me agarró de las caderas y dándose impulso con los talones me embistió sin descanso – ¡Flint, por favor!…

- ¿Te gusta, pequeña? – me dijo con voz temblorosa, entre dientes. Las fuerzas me fallaron y me dejé caer sobre su pecho, buscando su boca.

- Flint – dije como pude, entre gritos y gemidos de ambos – te quiero tanto…

- Yo también princesa – y durante unos segundos le creí.

Sentí que se corría en mi interior: lo sentí en el cambio de intensidad, pasó de rápido y fuerte a simplemente fuerte; lo sentí en la tensión de sus músculos torneados; lo sentí en la expresión de su rostro, muriéndose de placer entre mis brazos; y lo sentí dentro de mi cuerpo, llenándome como las olas que él disfrutaba navegando, convirtiéndome en su galeón mientras él era el bravío, peligroso e impetuoso mar. Me besó de nuevo al acabar, sonriendo y azotándome el culo, haciéndome reír. Me apartó hacia un lado, derramando su semilla sobre la alfombra de mi amiga y entre mis muslos. Con suavidad me condujo a la cama, apagó la tenue llama de las lámparas y abrió las ventanas de par en par, dejando entrar la luz de la luna y la brisa nocturna. Se tumbó a mi lado, observándome sereno, con media sonrisita en sus labios, haciéndome sonreír a mi también cuando me acarició la mejilla. No dijimos nada, simplemente me acurruqué contra su pecho y me quedé dormida escuchando su respiración, sintiendo su calor.

La mañana siguiente llegó demasiado pronto y me desperté al escucharle coger sus cosas. Me senté en la cama y le miré, sonriendo no sin cierta tristeza en mi corazón. Me miró brevemente y me sonrió, acercándome mi ropa y mi monedero, que él se había encargado de llenar con lo que sospechaba era mucho más del pago habitual. Me vestí con él, aún sin decir nada, y le acompañé abajo, junto a sus camaradas. Por lo que decían deduje que partían y fui a despedirles hasta el muelle, siempre unos pasos atrás del grupo. Cuando iban a montar en los botes que les llevarían a su galeón, miró sobre su hombro, y al verme les dijo algo a sus hombres. Caminó, elegante, imponente a pesar de no ser excesivamente alto, y se detuvo ante mí.

- ¿Estarás cuando vuelva a Nassau? – empezó a rebuscar en su monedero, cosa que no entendí porque ya estaba más que pagada.

- Claro que si, dispuesta a atenderte siempre que lo pidas – estudió mi rostro una vez más, y me dio un suave beso de despedida que se prolongó más que la paciencia de los hombres escandalosos que le apremiaban – dime una cosa – dijo sonriéndome y dándome la moneda. Por el beso – ese "te quiero" de ayer, era real ¿Verdad?

- Capitán… - dije sonriendo, devolviéndole la moneda a modo de repuesta – tan real como falso fue el tuyo.

No dijo nada. Solo me dio la moneda de nuevo, sonriéndome y alejándose de mi lado. La misma historia de siempre, el pirata pagando por los servicios de una puta. Pero al menos esta puta estaba segura de ser su puta favorita.


End file.
